Slumbering Love
by Refreshingly Original
Summary: Hermione befriends Maleficent, and starts to feel things she's never felt before. Eventual HG/MM. Rating might change later on. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Slumbering Love**

* * *

><p>In a faraway land, long ago, lived King Stefan and his fair Queen. For many years they had longed for a child and finally their wish was granted. A daughter was born and they called her Aurora, after the goddess of dawn, for she filled their lives with sunshine.<p>

To celebrate her birth, a great holiday was proclaimed throughout the kingdom. Knights and Ladies, townspeople and peasants, all dressed in their finest clothes and bringing gifts, came to the palace at the King's invitation to see the new baby and wish her well.

King Hubert, who ruled the neighbouring country, arrived with his young son, Prince Phillip. The two kings had long dreamed of uniting their lands by the marriage of their children, and on this occasion they announced the betrothal of the infant Princess Aurora to Prince Phillip.

Suddenly, gliding down a shaft of sunlight that slanted into the Great Hall, the tiny figures of three good fairies appeared. Waving their magic wands they floated over to examine the display of the baby's presents. Then they approached the cradle to bestow their gifts on Princess Aurora. "Tiny Princess, my gift shall be the gift of song," said Fauna as her wand showered sparkles of fairy dust. "Little Princess, my gift shall be the gift of beauty," said Flora.

But just as the third fairy, Merryweather, was about to bless the infant with her gift of happiness, a wind blew the castle doors open. There was a blinding flash of lightning, and Maleficent, the evil 'fairy', stood in the center of the hall, furious for a reason that none of the court knew. Everyone froze in their place as the striking woman whose pale green skin took nothing of her beauty, but added to it raised her arms, her long black sleeves just touching the floor.

She looked at the King and all but growled. "You have betrayed my trust King Stephen. For your folly, I too shall bestow a gift on the child."

Taking a deep breath, Maleficent waved her hand over her long staff. "The Princess shall indeed grow in grace and beauty, beloved by all who know her." She paused for a second, as if she was considering what she was doing for the first time, only to shake her head and finish the spell with an unhuman shriek. "But before the sun sets on her sixteenth birthday she will prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and DIE!"

The poor Queen lifted her baby from the cradle and held her close as if to protect her from the tall 'fairy's' terrible words. The guards encircled Maleficent and lunged at her with their spears, but with her powerful magic she surrounded herself with bright green flames calling out with an unrecognizable accent. "Stand back you Fools!" Before she vanished with an almighty _CRACK_.

Merryweather, who still had her gift to give, quickly turned around and waved her wand above the baby saying, "Do not despair, O King and Queen. Though I have not the power to undo this fearful curse, I can help."

Then, as her wand created magic pictures in the air, she chanted,

"_Sweet Princess, if through_

_This wicked witch's trick_

_A spindle should your finger prick,_

_A ray of hope there still may be_

_In this gift I give thee._

_Not in death but just in sleep_

_This fateful prophecy you'll keep_

_And from this slumber you shall wake_

_When true love's kiss the spell shall break."_

No knowing that had just sealed young Princess Aurora's fate to the one person everyone in the kingdom now despised.


	2. Chapter 2

In another land faraway, a lone witch woke up at the sound of someone apparating into her rooms. Only two people had the power to enter her rooms by apparition and one of them was away at the Ministry trying to help the Minister. As quickly as she could, the witch hopped out of her warm bed and wrapped her green robe around her thin frame and ran into the living room. Just as she entered, the green flames surrounding the figure in her room disappeared. As she moved closer, the figures shoulders started to shake and they fell to the floor in a heap of black and purple robes.

"Maleficent. What has happened? What is wrong?" The woman asked as she rushed to the crying witch. She knelt down beside her and wrapped her tightly in her arms, holding her close.

Maleficent turned around and buried her head in the older woman's neck. "Oh Minerva! I've done something terrible. Just terrible." She cried as she clung tightly to her older sister like she was a life line.

Holding onto her younger sister, Minerva whispered softly in her ear in an attempt to calm her. Slowly, Maleficent's cries subsided and her grip on Minerva's waist loosened slightly. Pulling away a little, Minerva looked down at her little sister. "Mal, what did you do that has made you cry like this?" She asked worriedly. From what she knew, nothing had ever been able to make her cry like this.

Gasping, Maleficent answered. "I-I cursed my Princess." She said and started to cry again.

Minerva's eyes widened when what she said sunk in. "Oh, my dear." She exhaled. "It will be alright. It will all be fine." She whispered as she rocked back and forwards.

Maleficent looked up at her with bright teary yellow eyes. "How do you know?"

"I just do."

With nothing else to say, Maleficent went back to crying while her sister held her.

Hours later, Minerva felt Maleficent's breathing begin to even out. Looking down, she smiled tenderly as her bright yellow eyes fluttered shut before closing completely. With a sigh, she stood up slowly, adjusting the weight in her arms as she did and walked into her room. Walking around to the other side of her bed, she gently placed her on her side and pulled the dark blue doona up to her shoulders. She stood there for a second, gazing down at her before she shook her head and walked back around to her side of the bed. Hopping in, she pulled the blanket up to her chin and moved closer to the other witch, wrapping her in her arms once again. Just as sleep was about to claim her, Maleficent whispered softly in her ear.

"Minerva."

"Yes dear?"

"Thank you." She sighed before sleep seized her.

Minerva smiled and pulled her closer as her own breathing evened out for the second time that night.


	3. Chapter 3

The Great Hall looked its usual splendid self; the high ceiling showed a clear blue sky with only a hint of fluffy white clouds. Golden plates and goblets gleamed by the light of hundreds and hundreds of candles, floating over the tables in mid-air. The four long House tables were packed with chattering students; at the top of the Hall, the staff sat along one side of a fifth table, facing their pupils. Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked past the Slytherins, the Ravenclaws, and the Hufflepuffs, and sat down next to Neville Longbottom at the Gryffindor table on the far side of the Hall.

As everyone was piling their plates up with their favourite breakfast foods, Harry looked up at the staff table. At first glance everything appeared the same as it had been the day before, but at second glance, Harry found that an extra body was sitting at the table next to the Headmistress. He didn't recognise her, so he thought she might be a new teacher, but he knew that all of the positions had been filled before the start of term. Hermione had told him. He looked to Hermione and nudged her in the ribs with his elbow. "Hermione, do you know who the lady is, sitting next to Professor McGonagall?" He asked quietly.

Hearing the question, Neville looked up at the staff table in time to see their Head of House lean in close to the strange woman and whisper something to her. "She looks sad." He said as the lady nodded slowly in reply.

Hermione and Harry nodded their head and _hmmm_'ed in agreement, while Ron finally took notice of the conversation going on around him. "Whaa?" He grunted as he forced more bacon into his mouth.

Harry grimaced as bits of bacon flew from his friends mouth, while Hermione huffed and rolled her eyes. "Never mind Ronald."

Shrugging his shoulders, Ron went back to eating his large breakfast. Harry looked between his two friends and shook his head before going back to his own breakfast.

It wasn't long before the trio were done eating, well Hermione and Harry were done, Ron was looking at the last bit of bacon on the plate in front of him longingly. They each picked up their backpacks, and walked out of the hall, heading off to their first class for the day; Transfiguration. On the way there, Harry and Ron talked about the newest Broom out while Hermione read her new book. She was only ten pages in when they reached the classroom, but what made her look up from the book was the sudden silence from the boys. Looking over the cover of the brown leather book, Hermione blinked rapidly. In front of them was the Head of House with her arm around the lady from breakfast.

"Come on Mal, we'll do class outside today." Before the group of friends had time to move, McGonagall had looked up from the slightly smaller woman and at them. "Oh Weasley, Potter, Miss Granger, we will be having class outside today. Follow me." She said, leading the other woman out of the class room.

Looking at each other, the boys shrugged their shoulders and started walking behind the two women in black. Behind the boys, Hermione walked at a slower pace, trying to comprehend what she just saw. Never in the seven years that she had been at Hogwarts had she ever seen Professor McGonagall comfort anyone, let alone walk with her arm wrapped around someone's shoulders with such ease. With a frown, she picked up her pace and walked beside the boys. Once outside, McGonagall lead them to the open area by the lake where a large tree hung over the water's edge. The trio sat down at the base of the tree as the two ebony haired women stopped in the open area and talked. Hermione opened her book once again and began reading as the boys continued their earlier discussion on Quidditch. Just as she went to turn the worn page, a shrill scream echoed in the open area. Hermione jumped up, wand in hand before she was even on her feet. Beside her the boys stood with their wand pointing towards McGonagall and Maleficent.

Maleficent ran towards her sister as fast as she could in heels and tackled her to the ground as she laughed. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She chanted over and over.

Underneath her, Minerva rolled her eyes before pushing her sister off of her with a grunt. "Mal, get off." Once her younger sister was lying next to her on the grass, McGonagall sat up and glared at her. "I'm not as young as you are Mal. I should not being rolling around on the ground."

Rolling her bright yellow eyes, Maleficent stood up and offered her hand to her sister. After she made sure her sister could stand up by herself, she started to dust of her black and purple robes. Minerva pushed the urge to roll her eyes away and waved her wand over herself to remove the dirt before tucking it away in her sleeve. Looking up, she finally noticed the three teenagers staring at them with their wands pointed at them. But what caught her attention was that Hermione's wand was shaking terribly in her white knuckled grip.

"Miss Granger, are you alright?" She asked as she made her way over to the girl.

Hermione didn't answer her, but kept staring at Maleficent with wide eyes.

"Miss Granger. Hermione?"

Upon hearing the concern in her sister's voice, Maleficent looked up from the skirt of her robes and towards Hermione. Their eyes connected. Maleficent gasped as if she was in pain. Spinning around, Minerva looked at her in alarm. "What do you see Maleficent?" She asked anxiously.

"Torture. Bellatrix. Hermione." She whispered quietly as she continued to watch Hermione.

Minerva looked towards Hermione and saw the boys move to either side of her and raise their wands protectively. Looking back to Maleficent, Minerva felt the first wave of dread wash over her.

Hermione watched Maleficent with a blank expression. "Yes, I was tortured by Bellatrix during the war. What about it?" She asked coolly.

Walking towards the girl, Maleficent allowed her eyes to soften as she took her pale hand in her own. "Sweetheart, I do not see the past but the future."


	4. Chapter 4

Minerva stood still, frozen in her place at what had just been revealed to her. She knew about the trios stay at Malfoy Manor while they were on the run, of course she did, she had been the one to listen to Harry's and surprisingly Ronald's tearful recounts of what had happened. She knew that Hermione had been interrogated by one of the Death Eaters, but neither of the boys would tell her any more than that, saying that they had promised Hermione to keep it to themselves. But to have been tortured by Bellatrix no less, was something that Minerva wouldn't ever wish on her worst enemies. She knew the crazed woman's tacts well, having been subjected to them herself countless times. Coming back to her senses with a shudder at the memories her musings had brought to the forefront, Minerva stepped forward, wanting to hold the mature girl tightly and not let her go. But seeing movement from the corner of her eye, she realized that was not the time. She had a class to teach.

"Weasley! Potter!"

The boys spun around and faced her, wand still at the ready.

"Stay with her. Do not let her out of your sight." The boys nodded their heads solemnly. "Good, now sit down. Class is about to begin."

Minerva turned away from the group after watching them sit down, noting that the boys sat much closer than they did before. As she turned, she paused and watched her sister for a few seconds. She was still looking a Hermione with glazed eyes. Stepping over to her, she placed her hand on her back.

"Maleficent." She called softly.

Turning slowly, Maleficent looked at her sister. "There is a small chance that I am wrong. Look at what I did to-"

Minerva cut her sister off with a sharp wave of her hand. "No. You have never been wrong before. No matter what you have done, no matter what has happened, we will treat this just the same as we always have." Minerva whispered almost harshly.

Recoiling back from the unusual tone, Maleficent arched her eyebrow. It took a few seconds, but seeing the stubborn determination to protect the girl, Maleficence realized what the girl meant to her older sister. Nodding her head, Maleficent looked back to Hermione.

"We will treat this as we always have."

"Good."

* * *

><p>All throughout the lesson as Minerva explained the dangers of human transfiguration to the seventh years; she kept glancing over at the trio that was still sitting under the tree. She wasn't really surprised to see that Hermione was looking her nervously, or that the boys continuously kept looking around their surroundings with an eye that could only be gained from battle.<p>

Sighing, she looked back to her class. "It's time for a demonstration, I think."

Some of the students perked up at the mention of a demonstration. It always surprised her how many students wanted her to change into her second form, no matter how many times they had seen it before.

Stepping off to the side, Minerva called out instructions as her sister walked to where she had previously been standing. "Everybody stand up and take five steps back. And don't scream. The fire won't burn you." She said, nodding towards her sister.

Some of the students looked at her strangely. "Fire?"

"Why would we scream?"

"I have no idea."

Maleficent smirked at the students before closing her piercing yellow eyes. Taking a deep breath, she focused on her magic and with an almighty roar; she pushed herself high into the air with her well known green flames surrounding her. Ignoring the surprised shrieks from the students and her sisters' order for silence, she concentrated on changing. She could feel the edges of her robes slowly changing into wings and her hair turning into spikes down her back. Without even realising, she flicked her now long forked tongue out as she finished the transformation.

Landing with resounding thump onto her front claws, Maleficent surveyed the crowd of students in front of her. Internally smirking, she opened her jaw, revealing two rows of incredibly sharp teeth and let out a large stream of green fire.

"Maleficent."

Crouching down, Maleficent looked her sister in the eye, only to pull back as her sister hit her sharply on the head with rolled up parchment.

"Don't scare the children." Minerva arched her eyebrow as her sister flicked her tongue at her. "Oh real mature Mal." She drawled, crossing her arms.

Maleficent lifted her scaly shoulders in a very odd shrug while the students snickered behind their hands. She couldn't help it; she had hit her over the head with some students' homework!

Minerva threw a glare at the students laughing, however as she turned back to her sister, she saw the terrified almost horrified look on Hermiones face. It took a few seconds for her to understand why she was all but hiding behind her friends. Harry had told her that in order to escape Gringotts, they had to free and ride a dragon that was blind. Turning back to her sister, she waved her hand to gain her attention.

"It's time you change back."

When her sister just looked at her, she crossed her arms and frowned.

"Now Maleficent." She ordered.

Knowing from years of experience not to mess around when she spoke in that tone, Maleficent changed back instantly. Before she could say anything, her sister turned to face the students.

"I want a ten inch essay on the dangers of human transfiguration. You are dismissed."

She could see the surprise on her students' faces, she didn't usually let the class out early, but she didn't care at the moment.

"Potter, Weasley, Granger. Wait a moment and we shall go to my office."

Both the boys nodded their head and stepped back next to Hermione who had yet to move or take her eyes off Maleficent.

Turning back to her sister, Minerva spoke quietly enough for just her to hear. "You must not transform in front of Miss Granger unless it is strictly necessary."

Frowning, Maleficent glanced at Hermione. "Why?"

Following her sister, Minerva let out a sad, tired sigh. "That is a tale for another day Mal." She all but whispered.

Knowing that she must have a good reason for not telling her, Maleficent nodded her head. "Very well."

"Thank you." Minerva offered a small smile before turning to the trio. "Let's go."


	5. Chapter 5

The small group walked through the castle in silence. Harry and Ron knew, to some extent, what had happened to Hermione, but they knew, outside of them, Bill and Fleur, and Madam Pomfrey, no one else even knew that she had been tortured. Being friends with Hermione for the last seven years had allowed both of them to see that their friend had great respect for the Transfiguration Mistress, and for her know what had happened made the young lady very uncomfortable. Sharing a look behind their bushy haired friend, they both decided that if asked once more, they would tell the older woman everything they knew.

After a few minutes of walking, they paused at the base of the spiral stair case that lea to the Headmistress' office. It wasn't that odd for the three students to be in their Heads office, after all they had been in a fair amount trouble throughout their schooling, but what did surprise them was that they were lead even further, past the large desk and through a door to a small sitting room.

Maleficent walked over to the high backed chair near the window and sat down, not looking at anyone, but staring intently out the panelled glass. Minerva, the more polite out of the two, gestured for the young men and lady to sit down before conjuring a large plate of food and cups of drink. When she looked back, she was surprised to see that Harry and Hermione had sat close together on the love seat, while Ronald had taken the single closest to the fire.

Not wanting to intrude on her student's space, the older witch transfigured one of her hair pins into a similar chair as Ronald's and sat down, picking up one of the untouched cups of tea. She was half way through drinking it when the tense silence was broken.

"So Professor," Harry started, "What are we going to do?"

Looking up from the delicate cup in her hands, she looked at the pair on the sofa, pausing on the clasped hands for a second before looking away again. "I'm not sure," She said, leaning forward to put the cup down. "Yet."

* * *

><p>Later that night, Hermione sat in her bed with her knees pulled tight against her chest. She couldn't sleep, unsurprisingly. Every time she closed her eyes, all she could see was Bellatrix standing over her, laughing manically as she waved the curved blade in front of her face. She couldn't help it. Since Maleficent had told her, and her friends and the Professor, what she saw, she couldn't stop herself from thinking on what happened.<p>

Sighing, Hermione slipped out of her bed, pulled on her green robe and left the tower. She wasn't really sure where she was going, but she knew that she couldn't stay confined in the tower for any longer. Stepping out of the portrait, Hermione held her wand out in front of her and uttered a quiet _lumos_.

For a while she just walked down the countless corridors until she was standing in front of the stair case leading up to the Astronomy tower. Giving a small shrug, Hermione started climbing the stairs. As she slowly made her way up the winding stair case, her thoughts turned to earlier that day.

* * *

><p><em>Hours of planning, objecting and fighting later, found the group no closer to figuring out a way to protect her. It was at that point that she was starting to think that maybe she should just agree with McGonagall's first idea of having an Auror accompany her, but the idea of having someone, even someone she knew and trusted, following her around all day was not pleasant. The next idea wasn't so bad, but she didn't believe it would help her all that much if she stayed with the Headmistress and her sister in her quarters until the mad death eater was captured. Merlin knew how long it would take for her to be found. So, it was after hours of arguing about keeping things as normal as possible for her, that something was agreed on.<em>

"_What if," Maleficent started, turning away from the window, "We used a bonding spell?"_

_Looking up from her seat, Minerva turned to look more closely at her younger sister. "A bonding spell."_

"_Yes."_

"_Hmm."_

_Sensing that something was slightly out of place, Hermione turned around and looked over the back of the chair while Harry put his hand on her back comfortingly. "Isn't a bonding spell permanent?"_

"_Not if it's cast carefully, which it would be." Maleficent said reassuringly._

_Hermione narrowed her eyes. "There's something you're not telling me." She said, looking at Minerva sharply._

_The older witch sighed. "The thing with most bonding spells," She started slowly, "Is that when they were first used, they were for seeing if a couple was compatible before marriage. As it was, it had to be proven that each person could understand and handle the extra emotion being thrust upon them."_

"_So what you're saying is," She frowned, "That if a bonding spell were to be used, you would be able to feel everything I felt and vice versa."_

"_Yes." The Headmistress nodded._

_For a moment, the two women looked at each other before Hermione looked away. "No."_

"_Hermione!" Harry barked. _

"_No Harry, I will not be followed, I will not be monitored and I will most definitely not be tied to another person emotionally." She replied coldly before turning away from him, crossing her arms over her chest. _

"_Hermione," He whispered almost desperately, laying his hand on her leg, "Please. The spell will allow the Professor to know that you are close by, that you are safe."_

"_She will feel every single emotion I have."_

"_Then she will know that something has happened to make you frightened or that someone has done something to upset you and can help. Hermione please." He pleaded with her, taking hold of her hands._

"_I still wake up with nightmares." She whispered, her eyes tearing up._

_Harry smiled and gently cupped her cheek. "I know, that is why you, Ron and I will move into the Room of Requirement, so we can help you without having the Professor running across the school every time you wake up."_

_Hermione glanced at the Professor and saw that she was nodding slightly. Looking back at Harry, she bit her lip nervously. "But what about-"_

"_She will understand."_

_After that, the two just looked at each other, before Hermione finally nodded her head. "Very well."_

"_Good." Minerva said, standing up. "We'll do this now, and then call it a night."_

_Hermione nodded again and stood up, walking around the chair to stand in front of the Professor. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes, readying herself mentally. _

"_Wait."_

_Opening her eyes, she saw Maleficent step closer to her sister. _

"_You cannot be here all the time Minerva, you're going to need to leave at some point."_

"_Then what do you suggest I do."_

"_Bond her to me as well, that way she'll have twice the protection."_

_The emerald clad witch looked from her sister to the student in front of her. "Miss Granger."_

_Hermione clasped her hands together behind her back. "Do it." She said, forcing every ounce of emotion out of her voice._

_Nodding her head, Minerva raised her wand and started whispering a spell that none of the younger ones understood. As she spoke, a dark purple smoke formed around Hermione, blocking her from view for a moment before slowly sinking into her skin. A split second later, Hermione's eyes flew open and two streaks of smoke shot out from her chest, directly at Minerva and Maleficent. Almost instantly the two women stood up straighter and gasped. Minerva dropped her arm and grabbed hold of the back of the back of the couch as she looked at the young lady in front of her with wide eyes. Not too far from her, her sister fell back against the window in the same state. _

_In front of them, Hermione looked at them almost coldly. "Now you know why I did not want to do this." She said, looking them each in the eye before turning and leaving the room._

* * *

><p>Shaking her head, Hermione pushed open the door and walked over to the railing, not noticing the figure standing back in the shadows, watching her.<p>

"A pretty girl like you shouldn't be up here alone at this time of night."


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione spun around sharply, her wand out and at the ready, pointing at the figure that was still concealed in the shadows. Low chuckle came from the back corner before the person moved, stepping out into the light. As the light from the moon shone on them, the pale green skin seemed to reflect it, giving the taller witch an almost ethereal appearance.

"You don't need that my child, you are in no danger from me." Maleficent said as she changed her staff into a ring.

Having lived through the war and learning to never let your guard down, Hermione hesitated in lowering her wand, but did so when the other witch arched her eyebrow at her. Sighing, she returned her wand back up her sleeve and turned back around, leaning heavily on the old railing in front of her.

"You shouldn't sneak up on people."

Moving beside her, Maleficent placed her palms on the railing and looked out over the grounds. "And you should not be by yourself." She said, making sure that she didn't sound accusing or angry.

"I needed to think."

Maleficent nodded. "Minerva used to do the same thing."

Scoffing, Hermione folded her arms and leant on the railing with her hip. "I find it hard to imagine Professor McGonagall sneaking out of her dorm at night."

Smirking, the green skinned woman nodded again. "Her dorm, the house, where ever she was staying really. If she needed to think, she'd leave. Sometimes we wouldn't see her for days." She sighed. "She said she couldn't think with so many-"

"People around her, constantly checking on her." Hermione finished, looking up at the mysterious woman in front of her. "That's exactly how I feel." She whispered.

Turning to face the young woman, Maleficent smiled at her, her thin red lips parting to show shocking white teeth. "I thought it might be. That's why I'm here and not my sister."

"Why would Professor McGonagall want to come here?"

"The moment you started to feel anxious, both Minerva and I knew."

"But how did you know I would come here?"

Turning away from the curly haired girl, Maleficent gave a small shrug of her shoulders. "You tripped an alarm when you started up the stairs."

For a moment, they stood in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. That was until Hermione turned back around and leant over the railing. "You know, you didn't answer my earlier question. Why would Professor McGonagall want to come here?"

"She cares about the three of you more than she normally would, but you Hermione," She said, looking her in the eye. "She cares about you most of all." She sighed and looked back out at the stars. "As much as Minerva's wishes, she cannot always be there to protect you, to help you. She's known you long enough to know that you would want to be alone to think, but I've known her long enough to know that she would not be able to stay distant and still listen to you. So I convinced her to let me come instead."

"Why?"

Maleficent sighed. "Because I will not let my sister get to close again." She whispered, starring off into the distance.

Hermione watched her, not caring that she was staring at the witch beside her. She knew by the way she had spoken that she would not say anymore on the subject, but she wanted to know what she meant, but she kept herself still, refusing to ask the questions running through her head. Instead, to turned back around and watched as the clouds moved slowly across the dark sky.

"I'm scared." She whispered some time later.

"I know."

"I don't know what to do."

"You do your best to stay safe."

"I overheard you saying that there's a small chance you could be wrong." She looked at her. "Is that true?"

Maleficent sighed and lowered her head. "I very much doubt it. Not once in the many years that I've lived have I ever been wrong."

"But there is still a chance?" She asked hopefully.

"Hermione," The yellow eyed witched exhaled, looking at her. "The chances are very small-"

"But there is a chance." She insisted.

"Yes."

Hermione nodded her head. "That's all I need, just a small amount of hope to get me through the days. That's all I need."

Not knowing what else to do, Maleficent reached out and covered the young lady's hand with her own "We will do our very best to protect you child." She promised. _'But it won't be enough.'_

"I know."


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, Hermione went to her classes as usual, and for the most part, the two raven haired sisters felt nothing through their bond with the girl except for the occasional pang of annoyance, which they ignored. So, as the day went on, both women went about their normal routine. Minerva continued to teach, holding her breath when she felt the random bursts of annoyance, and Maleficent reading a book to keep her mind off why she was really at the castle. Unlike her sister, Maleficent revelled in the irregular surges of annoyance, laughing whole heartily as she tried to figure out why the young lady was feeling that way. However, during the last class of the day, the two women were hit with a strong wave of rage.

* * *

><p>Minerva gasped as she felt the unimaginable amount of anger run through her. Grabbing hold of the edge of her desk, she watched as her knuckles turned white from the force.<p>

* * *

><p>In the private quarters of her sister, Maleficent dropped the tomb she was reading and stood up, breathing in deeply at the familiar sensation of hate running through her veins. Ignore the old book now lying closed on the floor, she left the small library and headed for the main hall of the school.<p>

* * *

><p>Back in the empty classroom, Minerva held her breath as she waited for the intense emotion to lesson, but as time passed and nothing changed, she forced herself to stand up and leave the room, trying to keep her usual composer as she made her way down the hallways to the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom.<p>

* * *

><p>At the other end of the castle, Maleficent ran down the many halls, not caring how she appeared to the few students she passed on her way.<p>

* * *

><p>It wasn't surprising at all for either sister to see the other round the opposite corner of the corridor to the classroom Hermione was in, but what was, was the door flying off its hinges as the Headmistress went to open it. Ducking, the two witches covered their faces as small bits of rock flew into them. Straightening up quickly, neither waited for the dust to settle before moving into the classroom. Barely three steps in, they stopped. In front of them was the cause of their mad dash across the castle, circling her professor with her wand raised. It seemed that with the two circling each other, no one noticed them in front of the doorway.<p>

The two women watched as Hermione concentrated on her opponent with a small frown covering her usual bright expression. Maleficent smiled as Minerva stared open mouthed.

The not so fit man threw a silent spell at the girl, which she barely had the chance to get out of the way of. As she stood back up, the balding man taunted her. "How did you survive the war?" He sneered. "You can't even manage against little old me."

Growling, Hermione twisted around and sent off multiple hexes and curse at him, all cutting through the shield charm he threw up hastily at seeing her enraged expression. She didn't speak as she advanced on the man, not even when he backed himself up against the wall and started shaking in fear. The only reason she didn't continue with her casting was because Harry grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her back.

"Hermione, no."

Shrugging him off, she stood in front of him, staring him in the eye. "I made it through the war by sacrificing my soul." She whispered.

Having seen enough, Minerva stepped forward, falling back into her role as Headmistress. "What is going on here?" She barked, her accent becoming that much more pronounced. Beside her, Maleficent continued to watch Hermione.

Pushing himself off the wall, the short man ran a hand down his shirt nervously. "J-Just a demonstration, Headmistress."

"It did not look like a simple demonstration to me, Professor Lang." She all but hissed at quivering man. "Come with me." She ordered, leaving the room.

Lang glared at Hermione as he followed the Headmistress out.

Before leaving fully however, Minerva looked over her shoulder. "You may leave."

Once both Minerva and Lang were gone, Maleficent stepped forward, clapping. Before long, the whole class was cheering for Hermione. Smiling, Maleficent placed a pale green hand on the young witches shoulder. "That was wonderfully done, my child."

Looking away from the door to Maleficent, Hermione narrowed her eyes at the pleased smile before leaving the room. Sighing quietly, Maleficent watched her with a worried frown before turning back to the group of gathered student. "You heard the Headmistress. Leave."

* * *

><p>After dinner, Maleficent walked around the castle in search of the young witch, having noticed her conveniently missing from the long table of Gryffindor. She knew she could use the bond, focus on it, to find her, but she felt that would be an intrusion of the girl emotionally. But as luck would have it, as she passed the transfiguration classroom, she heard the sound of wood splintering inside as it was thrown against a wall. Changing her ring into her staff, she carefully pushed open the door, instantly spotting Hermione standing in the centre of the room with her wand lit up.<p>

Glancing around the room, she took in the neat piles of broken glass and wood scattered around the edges of the room. Let it be said, that even when enraged, Hermione was organised. Stepping in and closing the door, she cleared her throat as she casually leant against her staff.

Spinning around, Hermione looked at her, the desk she held mid-air flying towards the woman. Without even moving, Maleficent raised a shield, having expected it to happen. The desk broke into large pieces upon hitting the green-ish yellow shield before falling to the floor with soft clicks. For a moment, they just looked at each other before Hermione suddenly threw a hex at the woman.

Jumping out of the way, Maleficent retaliated by waving her staff, sending not only a bolt of green at her, but the pieces of broken desk at her feet. Ducking behind one of the few remaiging desks, Hermione barely had enough time to send back a curse of her own before she was sent flying behind another desk as the one she had been behind blew up. Growling, she threw three spells at her opponent, hoping that it'd slow her down. However that was not the case as Maleficent just laughed and deflected them easily, sending her own back just as quickly.

For a while, they circled each other, sending spells and curses trying to one up the other. But eventually Hermione started to tire from the constant casting. Slowing down, she twisted out of the way as a badly aimed hex came to close for comfort. Noticing the slowing pace of the girl, the older witch matched her pace to hers until they eventually just stood at opposite ends of the room looking at each other.

"You are good, very good." Maleficent said, smiling.

Scoffing, Hermione bit out sarcastically. "War tends to do that." Turning away sharply, she used what strength she had left to fix the desks that lay broken on the ground, while Maleficent fixed the windows.

"Indeed."

After that, they worked in silence, fixing everything that had been hit with spells and curses, even the warped bookshelf that clearly held to many books. It didn't take long for everything to be back in its proper place, but when the last window was back in place, Hermione sighed and sat down on top of a desk, pulling her knees up close. With a quick flick of her wrist, Maleficent's staff returned to a ring as she made her way over to the girl. Sitting down lighting on the chair in front of her, she waited patiently for her to speak. She didn't have to wait long.

"I'm just so angry all the time." She whispered, looking down at her shoes.

Resting her folded hands on the desk in front of her, Maleficent answered. "I'm not surprised, you went through quite a lot in your year away from here from what my sister told me last night."

* * *

><p>Out in the corridor, Minerva stopped at the sound of her sisters voice. She had not expected to find her in her classroom at this time of night.<p>

* * *

><p>"Professor McGonagall," Hermione sighed, "She wants to know what happened to us while we were at Malfoy Manor."<p>

"She doesn't know?" Maleficent asked, clearly surprised.

"Only what Harry and I've told her, which is very little."

Maleficent frowned. "What about your other friend, the read headed boy?"

"What about him?"

"What has he told her?"

"Nothing. He doesn't want her to know that he left us."

"You didn't tell her?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, we all agreed we'd tell her what we felt comfortable with. Ron asked us not to tell her."

* * *

><p>Minerva let out a disappointed sigh. Why would he care about her knowing he left? Something like that compared with Hermione being tortured was tiny. Suddenly feeling hurt by how little they trusted her, she turned around and left for her quarters, her midnight round forgotten.<p>

* * *

><p>"Did Minerva already know about the torture before you confirmed it after my vision?" Maleficent asked her gently.<p>

"No." The young witch whispered. "I didn't want her to know how much of a failure I was at protecting us."

Frowning, Maleficent placed her hand on the girls knee.

"I didn't want her to know that I couldn't stop them." She cried, finally giving in to all the pent up emotion. "I couldn't stop them."


	8. Chapter 8

Harry shouted as loud as his lungs would let him while running down the corridor to where the Professor stood, waiting to go up to her office. "Professor! Professor McGonagall!"

"What is it Mr Potter?"

"She's gone."

"What?"

"Hermione. She's gone."

* * *

><p><em>Hours before…<em>

* * *

><p>"Hermione!"<p>

Skidding to a stop, Hermione turned around, a frown forming at the sight of Ginny running out of the Great Hall, straight toward her. This was not an unusaul thing for the young witch to do, but instead of huggingher like normal, the red head handed her a folded up piece of parchment with a small, confused smile.

"Harry told me to give you this."

"Why didn't he give it to me himself?" She asked, taking it. "I was just sitting next to him at dinner."

At this, a small blush formed on the youngest Weasley's cheeks. "He gave it to me this morning. I forgot to give it to you. Sorry."

Smiling at her friend slightly, Hermione nodded her head. "Thanks, I'll read it in the library." She lookked up from the parchment. "I'll see you later?"

"Course." The younger witch agreed, before heading bacl into the Great Hall. "See ya!" She called over her shoulder.

Waving, Hermione turned around and started walking towards the library, her smile disapearing the moment her back was turned. Sighing, she walked down the empty halls of the old castle, shivering violently whenerver she walked through an opened section. It didn't take her long to make it to her destination, but she wish it had. She knew there would be other students in the library, and all she wanted at that moment was to be alone. Readjusting the bag on her shoulder, she pushed open the large doors in front of her and entered, not looking at anyone, less they tried to start a conversation with her. She brushed passed the few students in there, giving Madam Pince a small nod and walked to the furtherest part of the library that she had claimed as her own.

Setting her backpack down near the chair, she pulled out the parchment from the pocket of her robe and opened it, at once noticing Harry's chicken scratch writing.

_Hermione,_

_I don't really know how to say this, so I'll just write it. I know your hiding what you're feeling from the Professor…and her sister. So, meet with me at ten tonight in the Astronomy Tower. _

_Harry._

Sighing, she dropped the letter to the low sitting table in front of her and looked at the small watch her parents had given her. Two hours. She had two hours before she was to meet with him. Leaning back, she looked out the window and at the full moon that was slowly disappearing behind thick grey clouds.

* * *

><p>Walking up the stairs to the balcony of the Astronomy Tower, Harry tried to figure out how he was going to approach Hermione about her feelings. After being friends with her for the better part of his life, he knew that, even before the war, she was not one to talk about something as personal as falling in love. But know, when all he could see when he looked at her was a shell of his friend, he didn't know how she would react to his questioning. Especially with the bond between her and the Headmsitress and her sister. Mindlessly opening the door, he thought <em>'I wonder how she's doing with that?'<em>

Stepping into the semi dark room, Harry looked around. Frowning when he didn't see Hermione standing near the edge like she always did. Glancing down at his watch, his confusion became even more pronounced when she saw that he was in fact ten minutes late. Knowing Hermione wouldn't just walk off, he pulled out his wand and held it at the ready as he walked around the telescope silently. Not seeing anything, he turned around, his eyes falling to the metal floor. Lying there, near the edge, was a wand.

Fear surged through him.

Picking up the vine wand, he turned around and bolted down the stairs. He knew he should tell the Professor, but he had to make sure. So instead of heading towards the Headmistress' office, he ran in the other direction towards the seventh floor. He needed to check the map.

* * *

><p>The second her mind started clearing of the fog that you got from a deep sleep, she knew three things. It was cold. She was in pain. And most importantly, she was no longer at Hogwarts. Opening her eyes, she looked around her, not moving an inch in case her capture was still in the room with her. From what she could see in the small amount of moonlight coming through the barred window, she was in a cell or basement. Holding her breath, she tried to figure out if anyone else was in the room with her, but after a few seconds, she let it out as a sigh before trying to sit up, only to regret it as her body protested. She let her head fall back on to her arms, but not before feeling a slight slither of fear run through her.<p>

* * *

><p>Harry shouted as loud as his lungs would let him while running down the corridor to where the Professor stood, waiting to go up to her office. "Professor! Professor McGonagall!"<p>

"What is it Mr Potter?"

"She's gone."

"What?"

"Hermione. She's gone."

"She can't be. I would know." She said, a frown crossing her features. "Maleficent would know."

Harry shoved the map towards her. "Here, look at this. She isn't on there and she's not in the Room of Requirement."

Looking from the man in front of her to the map, she looked it over, her keen eyes taking in every detail of it in seconds. When she didn't spot Hermione's name, she looked up, her face blank. "Are you sure she's not in the come and go room?" She asked with an underlying strain of panic colouring her voice.

"Yes."

"No." She whispered, feeling a sudden rush of fear run through her veins.


	9. Chapter 9

The first day after Hermione's disappearance, Minerva had been talking with her sister and Potter about how they believed the girl was taken, only to be interrupted by Weasley in a fit of rage.

* * *

><p>"<em>You were meant to protect her!" Ronald yelled, storming into the headmistress' office, <em>

"_Mr Weasley!" Minerva shouted, but he paid no mind to her, continuing as if she hadn't spoken._

"_You were meant to protect her, and now she is gone!" He screamed, coming to stand inches in front of the witch._

_Sitting in front of the fire, Harry stood up. "And where were you Ron? Where were you when Hermione was taken?" He asked, pushing in between his friend and Headmistress, "In fact, where have you been for the past three weeks when Hermione needed us most?"_

_Off to the side, Maleficent arched her eyebrow at the red head. Since their impromptu duel in the Transfiguration classroom, she and the young witch had become close, meeting up regularly to talk or in most cases, just sit and read. But, from some of the conversations, the yellow eyed witch knew that the boy had been avoiding Hermione, something that hurt the young woman greatly. _

"_Yes Mr Weasley," She asked, pushing herself up from her seat, "Where were you when your best friend was hurting?" Her steady stepped echoed in the silent office, "What were you doing, while she was in here, crying because her 'friend'" She sneered, "wasn't talking to her?" _

_Looking at the floor, the tall boy fidgeted nervously. All of his anger had dissipated the moment Harry started yelling. It was bad enough having McGonagall upset with him, but her sister and Harry as well…_

"_She does fine when I'm not around." He mumbled, not looking up. _

"_What was that boy? Speak up!" Maleficent snapped._

"_Every time I'm around she gets hurt!" He roared, "Whenever I'm with her, she gets targeted!"_

"_You idiot!"_

_Ron snapped his head around at the hissed words of his best friend._

"_You think Hermione was targeted all those times because of you?" He asked in disbelief. He scoffed, "She was targeted because she stood up for what she believed in! Bellatrix didn't go after her because of you; she went after her because Hermione escaped. She sees our friend as dirt, and because she beat her, humiliated her, she's come after her again with the intent to kill her." He shook his head, "And you think it was because of you." He whispered, turning away from his friend._

* * *

><p>Days had passed since then and as more time passed without any kind of clue about who her abductors were, everyone was becoming increasingly agitated. The remaining members of the Order where out looking for her, searching houses and manors of anyone who held any kind of anger or resentment towards the young witch, with no result. All they knew for sure was that she was still alive from the occasional overwhelming fear that consumed both the Headmistress and her sister. But as the fifth night turned into the sixth day, both women tossed and turned in their beds as if they fighting away an imaginary attacker.<p>

* * *

><p>In her cell, Hermione sat in the center of the room, her hands shaking in fear as the door opened slowly with a creak. As far as she knew, she had been there five days, and this was the first time anyone had come down to see her. She tried not showing just how afraid she was, but she could tell from the uncontrollable movement of her hands that she as failing. As she watched four people walk down the short staircase, she tried to match the faces to names, but even with the light from upstairs and the moon shining through, she could only pick two. Fenrir Greyback and Pansy Parkinson. Seeing the Slytherin, she growled, but otherwise didn't move.<p>

"Hello Mudblood." She sneered.

Turning slowly, she watched the mad woman very closely. From where she was standing, she could see that the cutting hex she had sent at the Death Eater had sliced open her check and scarred, marring once beautiful face. Smirking at the small triumph, she looked into the black eyes of her imprisoner, refusing to show her any kind of fear.

"Bellatrix Lestrange, how's your husband?" She knew she shouldn't mock the crazed woman, but she couldn't help herself.

It was the wrong thing to say, the next second, the curly haired witch was standing over her, sneering down at her, having backhanded her across the face. "Don't you dare speak of him you filthy little mudblood!"

Forcing herself to stand, she touched her cheek gingerly. "Is that all you have? You hit like a child."

This time she was prepared for the blow, except it never came. As the bony hand made contact with her tender cheek again, it grasped a lock of hair and pulled her forward, a sharp object pressing under her chin. "Do continue dearie," She whispered, "I would love so much to slit your delicate throat."

Hermione growled. "Do it." She ordered, looking her in the eye.

"What?" There was a tone of surprise in the Death Eaters voice.

"Do it! I have nothing to live for! Kill me!"

For a second, the older witch appeared to consider it, but she pulled back at the last moment with a hollow laugh. "Oh, my traitorous nephew was right about you, you are smart." She looked at the group behind her, "Leave us!"

Standing there, unable to hide her shaking any longer, Hermione watched as everyone else left the room. At the last second, she saw Pansy Parkinson turn back and smirk at her before slamming the door shut.

The Death Eater gave a lazy flick of her wand, sending the younger woman flying into the wall behind her. "Now mudblood, did you miss?" She asked as she stepped in front of her.

Glaring, Hermione kept her mouth clamped shut.

"Didn't Mummy and Daddy teach you it's rude to ignore your elders?" She snarled, dragging the sharp object up her arm, a thin line of blood seeping to the top.

Hissing, Hermione turned her head away,

"Oh, does this hurt?" Bellatrix asked in mock concerned tone, digging it in even deeper. "How about this?" She growled, slicing across her arm in three quick strokes.

At the burning sensation from the strokes, Hermione cried out. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she realized that just like the last time Bellatrix cut her, she was weaving her magic in with the wounds. She was branding her again.


	10. Chapter 10

Two weeks had passed and people were starting to lose hope in finding Hermione. It wasn't that they had found evidence that she was dead, it was the fact they couldn't find anything. The only reason people were still looking was because both the Headmistress and her sister told them to, or in Maleficents case, threatened them to keep looking until told otherwise. Unknown to everyone, was the fact that each night when the sisters went to sleep, they saw her. They weren't dreaming of her safe in the castle, but rather locked up in a small cell being tortured mercilessly by the deranged witch, Bellatrix. They knew, without even having to think about it, that what they saw each night was what was happening to the girl, wherever she was, and it tore them apart. But alas, the Headmistress had an image that needed to be protected, so she was just as aloof as she was before, however her sister was not bound by the same rules.

No, Maleficent was not one to hide how she was feeling, as some moronic seventh year Slytherins found out one Transfiguration lesson. From what she had heard the following days, none of them had misbehaved since. It was almost worth it, if it hadn't of been for the lecture she had been given by her sister that night.

* * *

><p>"<em>You cannot go around transfiguring students into those creatures you like to boss around and use them as targeting practise Maleficent!" Minerva shouted, her accent shining through in her anger.<em>

"_Oh," Maleficent sighed, rolling her yellow eyes, "I didn't actually hit any of them."_

"_That is beside the point!"_

"_What is the point Minerva?" She yelled back, standing up, "Those children," She sneered, "Were out of line and needed to be taught a lesson."_

"_The point is that you cannot transfigure a student as punishment. You know that. That specific rule was put in place because of you Maleficent!"_

"_Yes, but unlike Professor Higgins, I know how to do transfiguration!"_

_Minerva threw her hands up in exasperation. For a moment neither of them spoke. "You cannot use transfigure the students nor can you practice your aim on them." Minerva said, turning back around to face her sister. "The parents of each student entrust me with the lives of their children, and I entrusted you with them. Maleficent, I cannot and will not accept this kind of behaviour. I need to be able to trust you while I look for Her-Hermione."_

_Frowning at the crack in her sister's usually strong voice, she reached out for her. "Minerva, are you feeling alright?"_

"_I am perfectly fine Maleficent." She snapped._

_Glaring, she stepped in front of her, crossing her arms. "Minerva." _

_Pursing her lips, Minerva avoided her sisters penetrating gaze. "I see her in my dreams."_

* * *

><p>Since then, Maleficent had worked on controlling her anger and knee jerk reactions to situations that raised her ire, but she wasn't a saint, so a few students still got used as targets, though none of them were actually hit. As the days passed, Maleficent watched the stern Headmistress that was her sister. Each morning she looked less like herself and more like a shell. Her once proud cheek bones showed more prominently from the hollowness of her cheeks and sunken lifeless eyes. Her pale skin, tinged grey from restless nights of tossing and turning from watching her favourite student being tortured. In short, her sister looked like the living dead, barely making it through the day before collapsing back into bed to start the cycle all over again.<p>

Not being able to watch her anymore, Maleficent turned around and went up to the Astronomy Tower. There she sat where Hermione's wand had been found and mediated for the first time since leaving Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>Lying curled up in the center of the room, Hermione sobbed silently into her knees. Each night, Bellatrix would come to see her and have her <em>fun<em> with her, before leaving her alone until some servant left her some bread and water for her in the morning. She didn't understand why the deranged witch just didn't kill her, extract her revenge on her for killing her husband, but she was glad for it. She had hope that her friends would find her soon. She just had to wait it out.

The door above the stairs opened slowly with a long creak.

Freezing, Hermione held her breath as the sound of rushed footsteps grew closer.

"Hermione?"

Looking up, she let out a relieved laugh. "Harry!" Jumping up, she hugged the man in front of her, ignoring the throbbing pain of her arms and legs.

"'Fraid not Mudblood."

Hurdling herself backwards, Hermione screamed as the person she thought was Harry slowly turned back into Bellatrix. Crying, she slid down the wall as the older witch walked closer, casually rolling her wand around in her hand.

"Did you enjoy that dearie? Seeing your friend?" She laughed, "Itty bitty Potter isn't coming for you love, neither is your darling Professor."

"M-My Professor?" Hermione gasped, looking up from her knees.

"Oh, don't you remember?" She asked softly, crouching down in front of her, "Each night you call out for her, to help you." She explained, a wide smile forming, "Minerva! Minerva please help me!" She cackled, "But she won't."

Hermione stared at her, her eyes wide as they followed the mad woman around the cell.

"Maybe," She said slowly, turning to look at the huddled girl, "Maybe I'll bring her here and have some fun with her too."

"No!" Hermione cried.

"What? Don't you like the idea of seeing her again? I'm sure she would love to see you."

Standing up, Hermione glared at the witch. "Don't you touch her!"

"Why not Mudblood? How are you going to stop me?" She hissed, standing nose to nose with the girl.

Acting without thought, Hermione swung out and hit her, her fist connecting squarely with the round jaw, sending the surprised witch flying backwards. Panting, Hermione watched as the other witch quickly stood up and pointed her wand at her.

"You insolent child! Cruci-"

"Incendio!"


	11. Chapter 11

"_Minerva! Minerva please help me!" Bellatrix cackled, "But she won't."_

_Hermione stared at her, her eyes wide as they followed the mad woman around the cell._

"_Maybe," She said slowly, turning to look at the huddled girl, "Maybe I'll bring her here and have some fun with her too."_

"_No!" Hermione cried._

"_What? Don't you like the idea of seeing her again? I'm sure she would love to see you." _

_Standing up, Hermione glared at the witch. "Don't you touch her!"_

"_Why not Mudblood? How are you going to stop me?" She hissed, standing nose to nose with the girl._

_Acting without thought, Hermione swung out and hit her, her fist connecting squarely with the round jaw, sending the surprised witch flying backwards. Panting, Hermione watched as the other witch quickly stood up and pointed her wand at her._

"_You insolent child! Cruci-"_

"_Incendio!"_

* * *

><p>The sight that greeted her when she opened her eyes was not something she would forget anytime soon. In front of her stood the burned remains of some unfortunate soul. Carefully reaching out, she touched the top of the mound with her staff, quickly stepping back when it crumbled to the ground. Grimacing at the sight, she walked around the pile, mindful of her long robes, before ascending the stairs. She wasn't sure where she was going, but the slight pull she felt in her chest was telling her to go further into the building. Readying herself for any surprise attacks, Maleficent turned left.<p>

* * *

><p>She ran as fast as her tired body would let her. Her mind kept flashing back to the remains of Bellatrix in the cell. The second she had realised what she'd done, she snatched up the charred wand from the ground and run out of there without looking back. She knew she should head for the grounds to find a way out, but her anger wouldn't allow, not before getting her revenge on all those who hurt her. With that in mind, she pushed herself even faster down the familiar halls.<p>

* * *

><p>Waving her staff around, she looked at the portraits lining the hallway. As she studied them in passing, Hermione was closing in on the dining hall not far ahead of her. Coming to a standstill of the last portrait, Maleficent gasped just as screamed came from down the hall. Looking at the picture once more, she bolted towards the screams and crashes, hoping she wasn't too late.<p>

* * *

><p>Slamming the door open, Hermione pointed the crooked wand at the first person she saw and mumbled under her breath. "Petrificus <em>Totalus<em>." Before spinning around aiming at the young Slytherin girl, only to jump out of the way of the killing curse.

"How did you get out, mudblood?" Pansy sneered, throwing a hex at her.

Popping up from behind the table, Hermione cast some of the spells Maleficent had taught her in their many sparing matches. Around the short haired girl, the items changed into small hog like creatures.

"Attack!" Hermione ordered, pointing to the other student. "She intends to hurt your mistress."

Parkinson screamed as the many creatures lunged at her, covering her as they bit and pulled at anything they could. Hermione turned from the scene and threw as many hexes at the remaining people in the room, however they were far more skilled then she originally thought. Diving behind the table, she tried to recover her breath as she thought of a way to escape. Looking around wildly, she caught sight of a mirror in the corner of the room. In its reflection she could see one of the men advancing towards her. Taking a deep breath, she sprung up and stunned the man, sending him flying backwards. The cabinet he hit fell forwards, crushing him as everything inside smashed.

Smiling, Hermione turned around and froze. Fenrir Greyback was standing in front of her, snarling. Swallowing, she raised the wand, spell on the tip of her tongue, however before either could attack the other, the door flew open again. Each occupant in the room was knocked to the floor from the force of the blast. Quickly scrambling to her feet, Hermione took aim at the figure in the doorway, only to laugh in relief when Maleficent stepped through and casually waved her staff over the fallen werewolf, chaining him to the floor.

"Maleficent."

Looking around the room, Maleficent smiled. "My my, Hermione, you had a party." Looking at the girl, her smile widened. "And you didn't invite me? Shame on you." She laughed.

However before she could say anymore, a bright light flashed from the other side of the room. Around their feet, the creatures ran to hide. Looking down, Maleficent arched a thin eyebrow before looking at Hermione. But the girl wasn't looking at her, instead she was staring at the other end of the room. Turning, Maleficent could see why the Gryffindor was horrified. There stood Pansy with parts of her arms missing and blood covering her pale skin, scowling at them.

"You will pay with your life Mudblood!" She screeched, raising her wand shakily. "Avada Kedavra!"

Acting quickly, Maleficent summoned the fallen body of the stunned man and threw it in front of the curse, ignoring the sudden rise of guilt as the life left the man's body. Pushing away her emotions, Maleficent turned to the girl, her brow knitted.

"You fool!"

"Sectumsempra!"

Laughing, Maleficent waved the spell away, surprising both Hermione and Pansy. "You are an imbecile." Maleficent said, stepping towards the wide eyed girl. "Now you will have to deal with me."

Snapping out of her fear, Pansy stepped forward and threw spell after spell at the taller witch, all of which fizzled out before reaching her. Sighing, Maleficent continued advancing on the girl until she was sanding just out of reach of her.

Pansy gulped.

"Pity." Maleficent sighed before snapping her staff around and smacking the girl across the face. Shaking her head, she waved her staff over the last two living Death Eaters and changed them to the walls, making sure to strengthen her spells and take all wands before turning to Hermione.

"Come child. It is time to leave."


	12. Chapter 12

"You do realise," Maleficent said, pausing in front of the large gates of the school, "Minerva is going to be furious after her initial shock." She said, staring up at the window of the Headmistress' office.

"Why?"

Smiling widely, dark lips revealing perfectly white, sharp teeth, Maleficent looked down at Hermione, her catlike eyes flashing with inhumane glee. "First, for rushing off without a second thought, and second, for not contacting her the moment I knew where we were."

Frowning, Hermione turned to face her. "Why would she furious? Wouldn't she be happy that we escaped?"

Nodding, Maleficent glanced back to the window. "Yes, she will most definitely be happy of your return." She said, her previously amused tone replaced with nothing. "She has been sick with worry since your disappearance two weeks ago."

"Oh."

Shaking her head, she looked back at the young witch, a frown of concern creasing her brow as she finally saw how pale she really was under the moon light. Reaching out, she pulled the swaying girl to her side and wrapped her sleeve around her. "Come now, I suspect when we get inside Minerva will wish to have you stay with us to keep an eye on you. We'll take you to see Poppy tomorrow."

Nodding, Hermione walked alongside the elder witch, absentmindedly noting the shortened strides as they slowly made their way up to the castle. The moment she passed through the wards protecting the ancient castle, she felt a warm wave of magic rush over her, embracing her. Smiling, she snuggled closer to the other witch and closed her eyes, trusting her to keep her safe.

* * *

><p>She wasn't sure how long it took for them to make it to the Headmistress' office, but she was grateful when Maleficent shook her from her light slumber and carefully pushed her into one of the overstuffed high backed chairs. She barely heard Maleficents whispered "<em>Stay put darling." <em>before falling back asleep, the last thing her mind registering was the sound of her friends heels clicking on the staircase behind her.

* * *

><p>Pausing on the landing outside her sisters quarters, Maleficent looked down at the sleeping girl. For a moment, her thoughts turned to her princess. Not long after Hermione was taken, she had gone to check on her, only to find that she and those three fairies had returned to the castle. She knew all about the counter curse that the younger one used on her from her familiar, Diablo. She had broken down at the news that she was still alive and being taken back to the castle, although the moment she got to the castle, any remorse she felt was replaced with rage when she heard her crying, begging her <em>Aunts<em> not to make her marry some boy. When they had left her, still crying in her room, she had swooped in, no doubt fulfilling the descriptions her aunts had filled her head with. Shaking her head, she pushed those thoughts from her mind and entered her sisters rooms.

"Minerva!"

When she didn't see her sitting in front of the fire like she usually would, she turned to her room and knocked loudly. "Minerva! Open up!" She yelled as she continued to pound on the door.

Surprisingly, the door was pulled open not long after she started pounding. "What?"

The sad, empty tone of her sister pulled her up, but not enough to stop the small smile from forming. "She's back."

The words barely had enough time to sink in before Minerva was running out of her rooms and down the stairs. Following her, Maleficent stopped her just before she could reach the girl.

"Minerva," She said, "Slow down. She just escaped from being held captive at the hands of a deranged witch for a second time." She whispered, tugging gently on the hand she held. "Be gentle."

Briefly it appeared that Minerva was about to unleash all of her repressed anger, but at the last second she regained control of it and nodded. Turning her back to her sister, Minerva took a deep calming breath and knelt down beside the chair. For a moment, the elder witch looked at her young student closely, her dark green eyes filling with tears as she took in each and every little cut on the pale face. Shaking her head, she reached out a trembling hand and brushed back a lock of curly hair.

"Hermione." She called, brushing the back of her hand over the sunken cheek. "Hermione, wake up."

Thick eyelashes fluttered open, revealing honey brown pools. "Minerva?" She groaned, staring into the wide eyes in front of her. "She said you wouldn't come."

"Who said that?" She asked softly, stroking the soft skin with the pad of her thumb.

"Bellatrix." Hermione laughed humourlessly, rolling her head away and staring into the fireplace with unseeing eyes. "She said she was going to have fun with you." Frowning, Hermione looked down at her hands. "I couldn't let her do that. I didn't-"

"You didn't what Hermione?"

"I didn't want to kill her. I just wanted her to stop. I couldn't let her to that. Not to you." She whispered, wiping at her cheeks.

Looking up at her sister, Minerva looked at her in confusion before turning back to the young Gryffindor. "Hermione, when was the last time you slept?"

"I-I don't know." Hermione shook her head. "A few days ago, maybe."

"In that case we will talk more tomorrow." Nodding, Minerva stood up. "For now, we will sleep." Turning around, Minerva looked at Maleficent. "You and I will share tonight, Hermione can have my room." Before her sister could respond, Minerva turned back to Hermione. "Come dear." She whispered, gently grasping the girls arm. "Time for bed."

As she steered her towards the stairs, her arm wrapped around the small shoulders and pulled her tightly against her side.

"Minerva."

Pausing, Minerva looked over at her sister.

"You're getting to close again."

Sighing, Minerva looked at the girl that was all but asleep beside her. "I know."


	13. Chapter 13

When Hermione woke up next, it was with a yell and shove. The solid thud she heard of a body hitting the floor was music too her ears, until she heard the pain filled meow that followed it. Sitting up, she peered over the edge of the bed. Right there, lying on the rug was a grey tabby cat. Gasping, Hermione jumped off the bed and crouched down beside the stunned animal.

"Professor?"

The animagus gave a pitiful meow.

"Oh Professor, I'm so sorry."

Meowing again, Minerva slowly got up. After a few moments of hesitation, she transformed back. "Quite alright Miss Granger." She said, holding her right shoulder tightly. "I should have been up earlier anyway." She said, trying to lighten the moment.

Looking up from where she was crouching, Hermione focused on the delicate hand grasping at her Headmistress' silk clad shoulder. Slowly, she stood up and went to touch the elegant hand. "Are you alright?"

"Fine." Minerva answered, lowering her hand to her side. "How did you sleep?"

Allowing the change of subject, Hermione sat down on the edge of the bed. "Better than expected." She whispered, looking down at her hands.

Sitting down beside the girl, Minerva turned to face her. "And your dreams didn't affect you afterwards?"

"Dreams?"

"You woke screaming during the night. Don't you remember?" The ebony haired witch asked, concern lacing her usually controlled voice.

Hermione shook her head. "No."

After a moments silence, Hermione looked up at her Professor. "Would you tell me what I was dreaming about?" She pleaded, looking into her mentors bright green eyes.

Minerva sighed. "I cannot." When Hermione opened her mouth to argue, Minerva shook her head and gently cradled one of the girl's hands in her own. "You would not tell me what you were dreaming about. You just kept asking for me to stay."

Blushing, Hermione looked away, only to snap her head back around at the sound of someone coughing from the door way. At the same moment, both Minerva and Hermione pulled their hands back to rest in their laps.

"Good morning." Maleficent drawled from her place in the door.

"Morning." Hermione whispered, ducking her head from the piercing gaze of her rescuer.

"Maleficent," Minerva greeted, standing up. "What has you up so early on a Saturday?"

Glaring at her sister, she walked towards her until she was standing well inside her personal space. "A rather large amount of emotion that is not mine." She whispered harshly. "What are you doing up at six in the morning?"

"I was getting ready so I could finish the paper work I neglected yesterday."

"Uh-huh." Maleficent snorted, crossing her arms. "And I'm a Hufflepuff."

Minerva frowned, but before she could say anything, Maleficent was speaking again. "Come on dear, let's find you some clothes before I take you to Poppy." She said, looking at the young brunette watching from the bed.

Nodding, Hermione stood up and walked out of the room, followed by the youngest sister. Looking over her shoulder, Maleficent spoke. "We'll sit her down to talk after we have breakfast when we get back." And with that, she left, leaving Minerva alone, rubbing her still sore shoulder.

* * *

><p>As the grey haired witch lowered her wand, Hermione looked up at the black clad witch standing in the corner. Since leaving the Headmistress' room, she had yet to speak to the young woman, barely even acknowledging the Mediwitch when she spoke, too lost in her thoughts.<p>

"You are in remarkable health for being held captive for two weeks." Poppy spoke, frowning. "You said you were under the cruciatus curse multiple times."

"Yes."

"And you were tortured by other means."

"Yes," Hermione ground out. "Why are you asking this?"

"Because Miss Granger, there is nothing physically wrong with you."

At this, Maleficents head snapped up. "What?"

"Great. Can I leave now?" Hermione asked, already pushing herself off the bed.

Madam Pomfrey frowned. "Only if someone stays with you. I don't know why you're completely healed, but you are, and I don't want to take the risk of you relapsing when you're on your own."

Hermione frowned, but nodded. "Very well."

"Hermione, wait outside, I need to speak to Poppy for a moment." Maleficent ordered.

Frown deepening, Hermione looked at her friend but left the ward as instructed. When the large doors closed behind her, Maleficent turned to the Mediwitch. "You're telling me that after finding that girl with multiple cuts and bruises, all varying in degrees of severity, that she is one-hundred percent healthy."

"Yes."

"How?"

Poppy shook her head. "I am not sure. It would take a large amount of power to heal herself so quickly."

"Could," Maleficent frowned, "Could she have used someone elses power to heal herself?"

The Mediwitch gave a shrug. "It's possible, I wouldn't rule it out," She said, turning around to straighten up the bed, "But how she could accomplish that while captive is beyond me." She finished, turning around to face empty space.

"Oh," She shook her head. "Just like her sister." She muttered, making her way back to her office.

* * *

><p>The pair walked back to the Headmistress' office in silence, passing only a few students in the early hours of a Saturday morning. Nodding to those who acknowledged them, they turned the corner to the hall of the entrance of McGonagall's office and stopped in front of the large stone Griffin. As they waited for the stairs to ascend fully, they sunk completely into their thoughts, only to be pulled out by the sound of someone gasping from the end of the hallway. Turning around, Hermione stiffened and stepped back into Maleficent, who was watching over her head as the short red head ran towards them.<p>

"Hermione!"

Acting without thinking, Hermione turned and all but ran up the stairs; ignore the calls coming from her once close friend. Behind her, Maleficent stopped the young girl from following her up the spiral stair case.

"You are not permitted to come up here, Miss Weasley." She said, removing her staff from the young girl's person and waving it in front of her nose when she went to argue. "One word and you'll have detention with me."

This got the read heads attention. Pouting, she turned around with a _hmmph_ and left, stomping down the hallway. Shaking her head, she looked up the stairs where she knew Hermione was waiting and sighed. She hoped that she could forgive the girl for what she did. But she knew, that is if she did, it wouldn't be any time soon. Sighing once more, she started up the stairs.


	14. Chapter 14

_The Ginny thing will be explained eventually._

* * *

><p>As she ascended the stairs to her sisters' office and private quarters, where she no doubt had breakfast laid out and ready, Maleficent thought above her Princess for the thousandth time since returning Hermione home. She wished with everything she had that she hadn't cursed her, hadn't acted so rashly, but she couldn't take it back now, not after those three imbeciles had messed with her spell. Sighing, she pushed those thoughts to the very back of her mind; this breakfast was going to be difficult enough without her gloomy thoughts being thrown in.<p>

Taking a deep breath, she pushed open the door, stopping when she found Hermione sitting in the middle of the floor in front of the large desk, dangling a piece of string in front of…

"Oh you have to be joking. Minerva!"

Both beings jumped at the sudden interruption. Instantly freezing, Hermione looked up with wide terrified eyes, but Maleficent wasn't looking at her. Swallowing nervously, the young witch looked down at the cat in front of her, string still hanging from her fingers. Under the brown and yellow gazes of her fellow witches, a tiny grey paw reached out for the green wool hanging beside her head.

"Minerva." Maleficent said warningly.

If it wasn't for the fact she knew cats couldn't smile, she would swear her sister was smirking at her as she batted the thread away. Nobody moved as the yarn swung back and forth, until suddenly a grey streak ran around Hermione, quickly followed by a flash of black. Spinning around where she sat, Hermione watched through the legs of the desk as two cats played cat and mouse. She couldn't help but smile as her professor easily out maneuvered her sister, no doubt being more familiar with in cat form. She openly laughed, though quietly as to not draw attention to herself, as Maleficent skidded into the side of a bookcase while Minerva sprinted towards her.

Minerva jumped. Over the desk she soared; over the girl who watched her in awe as she landed easily not far in front of her before dashing off to the sofas in front of the fire place. Turning around, Hermione watched as Maleficent ran under the desk and after her sister, only to crack up when she heard the unmistakable voice of her Headmistress.

"Oh do change back Mal, you're a sorry excuse as a cat."

Pushing herself up off the stone flooring, Hermione walked over to the large sofa and sat down, not noticing the shocked looked Maleficent sent her sister as she helped herself to a cup of tea. What she did notice however, was the sparkle that appeared in the emerald eyes of her head of house. Smiling, she drank from her cup silently, enjoying the strong taste.

"Would you like to eat now?" Minerva asked, picking up her own cup.

Maleficent arched her eyebrow at her sister, a small smirk forming. "You mean you haven't already set everything out?"

Sitting back, Minerva looked over her cup. "What makes you think that?"

Just then, the small table was covered with plates of food for each of them.

"Very clever."

Snorting, Minerva snatched up a piece of toast and bit into it. Across from her, Maleficent shook her head and picked up some bacon, while Hermione just continued to drink her tea, her smile hidden behind the delicate china. For a while, none of them spoke, content to focus on their breakfast. As Hermione reached for the first piece of the crispy bacon she had her eye on, the door to the office blew open, startling the women.

"Hermione!"

Spinning around, everyone looked at Harry who stood in the doorway, staring at Hermione with a look of relief.

"Hermione."

Hermione stood up and slowly made her way over to her friend, not once looking away from him. Both animagus stood up and watched the two silently, neither missing the slight hesitation before Hermione hugged her best friend.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Hermione and Harry were seated next to each other on the couch, Minerva and Maleficent sitting in the singles, watching the two closely as Hermione told them about what happened. Neither of them had missed the slight hesitation Hermione had each time she answered her friends question, and after some time, neither did Harry. But like them, he never mentioned it, allowing her to continue in her own time.<p>

It wasn't until after Hermione had finished telling them what happened and started asking about what she'd missed that Maleficent pulled Minerva aside. Moving close to the window, far enough away to be out of hearing ranger, the pale green witch dropped the too thin arm she held and rounded on her sister.

"What bonding spell did you use Minerva?"

"Why does that matter?" Minerva asked, standing up straight, "She is home now."

Maleficent huffed, crossing her arms in front of her, "The girl was completely healed overnight." She hissed.

When her sister didn't reply, but turned to look out the window, Maleficent sighed and moved closer to her, dropping her hand to rest gently on her back. "Minerva."

As she looked out over the grounds of her beloved school, Minerva whispered. "I used a warriors bonding." She looked away when she felt her younger sister tense beside her, "Your predictions have never been wrong before, and I could not risk the possibility of her dyeing before we found her, so I made sure she would be able to draw on our magic to keep herself alive."

"So you would risk your own life?" Maleficent snarled.

"If it meant she would live, yes." She whispered.

For a while both witches looked out the window, listening absently to the soft conversation behind them. Neither moved or spoke until the chimes rang for the first classes of the day to begin. As Maleficent stepped back, Minerva turned to her, catching her gaze instantly.

"Would you do it?" She asked, "Would you do it if it meant she lived?"

"I could not." Maleficent said bluntly, turning her ring into her staff, "My magic is already tied."

A small frown formed on the Headmistress' drawn features, but it was quickly replaced with one of understanding.

"Princess."

A sad smile adorned the horned witch's red lips, "Aurora."

* * *

><p><em>I can't believe I've left this story for so long. I apologize.<em>


End file.
